The present invention relates generally to reclining chairs and, more particularly, to a method for assembling an improved reclining chair from pre-assembled modular components.
Traditionally, reclining chairs are equipped with an actuation mechanism which is operatively interconnected between a prefabricated chair frame and a stationary base assembly. In general, the actuation mechanism is a combination of various mechanical linkages operable for providing various comfort features such as independent reclining movement of a seat assembly as well as actuation of an extensible leg rest assembly and associated tilting of the chair body. Due to its relative complexity, it is common practice in the furniture industry to assemble the various mechanical linkages of the actuation mechanism into a stand alone mechanism frame assembly. A prefabricated U-shaped chair frame is frequently bolted around the mechanism frame with the open portion of the "U" corresponding to the front of the chair. In addition, the seat assembly is supported from the mechanism frame assembly for reclining movement with respect to the chair frame. Accordingly, such reclining chairs having a mechanism frame within a wood chair frame are commonly referred to as having a "frame within a frame" construction. As such, most furniture manufacturers do not upholster the exterior surfaces of the prefabricated chair frame until after the mechanism frame assembly has been installed. Unfortunately, the upholstering operation is very inefficient and expensive in that the frequently heavy and cumbersome prefabricated chair frame must be manually manipulated in an extremely labor-intensive manner.
In traditional reclining chair construction technique, the free ends of the U-shaped frame are attached on opposite sides at the front of the mechanism frame. However, the conventional mechanism frame typically comprises a narrow rail as the front frame of the chair during extension and retraction of the leg rest member. Accordingly, due to the small connection surface between the free ends of the U-shaped chair frame and the front member of the mechanism frame, the free ends of the U-shaped chair frame, which typically comprise chair arms, are susceptible to an undesirable degree of lateral deflection when side-to-side pressure is applied to the chair arms.
While many conventional reclining chairs operate satisfactorily, furniture manufacturers are continually striving to develop improved frames and actuation mechanisms for reducing system complexity and increasing structural soundness and smoothness of operation as well as occupant comfort. Furthermore, there is a continuing desire to develop improved fabrication and assembly techniques which will result in reduced costs while promoting increased efficiency and improved product quality.